


Something More

by Sweq



Series: Pikimallura Stories [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: After her evening with Allura and Kima, Pike realizes that there's something missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a series of connected stories now. I'll probably jump around in time, so this format is easier than doing multiple chapters.

The previous night had felt like a dream. The more she thought about it, Pike was more and more certain that it must have been. Yes, she had woken up in between Kima and Allura, but that was all it was. Just a sleepover or something. It couldn't have been a night of such surprising passion and generosity. Anything that felt like memories of the two women making love to her, with her, could only have been a dream.

The Gnome cleric shook her head and giggled as she asked herself aloud, "Then why does your jaw still hurt, not to mention your hips? And why couldn't you find your smallclothes this morning, Pike Trickfoot?"

A Whitestone mother walking through the square with her children quickly ushered her charges away, shooting a look at the small woman. Pike blushed a little, "Oh, no it's not what it sounds like, I just..." But the family was soon out of earshot. The cleric shrugged, "It was exactly what it sounded like. And it was amazing."

Pike continued her trip through town with no apparent destination in mind. It was still relatively early in the morning and she had no particularly pressing business. So she continued to think of the events of the prior evening. Kima had invited her to dinner at the small house that the Halfling paladin shared with Allura. There had been pleasant conversation to go with the lovely meal, but shortly after things got a bit confusing.

Her two friends had made the Gnome an offer that she had mistakenly thought was a request to perform their wedding rites. The fact of the matter was that the couple had invited the cleric to join them for a night of what Grog might refer to as 'lady favors'. And Pike had not said no.

She was glad she hadn't. It had been awkward at first, but both Kima and Allura had been so kind. Pike grinned to herself, as she had been going to finish the thought as 'kind and gentle', but that hadn't remained the case. Kima proved to like things rough. And she was a biter.

Allura had made a lovely breakfast the following morning - this morning, and Pike had rather awkwardly made her exit. She really didn't have anywhere to go, but the cleric wasn't sure what to think. Would things be awkward with her friends now? Could she think of either of them the same way, having seen them both at their most vulnerable, in such an intimate way?

Finding herself in the shadow of the Sun Tree, Pike stopped and sat, leaning back against the wide trunk as she thought. Both of the women were definitely still her friends. That would always be true. This was just a one time thing, in gratitude for restoring Allura's mind. And yet...

The whole experience had felt so _right_ to her, from the easy conversation to slipping out of her clothes and into their big bed. Well, big for a Gnome. With all three of them in it together it had felt cozier than her own small bed up at the castle. Come to think of it, the castle was so big, and full of the comings and goings of people she didn't know. It wasn't her home. Kima and Allura's small house had felt more like home than anything since Greyskull Keep.

Pike let out a deep sigh as she gazed up into the budding green leaves of the Sun Tree. "I wish Vex or Keyleth were here. Or even Grog. They'd know what I should do," she mused. She shook her head slowly, "But I know what they'd say. Vex would tell me to get what I wanted, and damn the consequences. Grog would offer to be my wingman, but he probably still has a thing for Kima. And Keyleth would probably tell me to stop talking to myself."

The Gnome nodded to herself, slapped her knees with her palms and rose to her feet. She began walking, and within a few minutes, found herself back in front of the house she'd only left an hour or so before. The curtains were drawn, it was hard to tell if anyone was home. The cleric started to raise her small fist to knock on the door, then quickly turned and stalked a few steps away.

"Get it together, Trickfoot. You can do this. All you're doing is expressing feelings you can't quite define to a couple that have been exclusively together for more than a decade. Nothing awkward about this at all." She let out another deep sigh and sat down on the ground, dropping her face into her hands.

Pike wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, but she didn't move until a hand touched her shoulder and she heard a soft, familiar voice say, "Pike, my dear. Is anything the matter?" The Gnome lowered her hands and slowly turned her face up to see Allura looking down at her with obvious concern.

Her lips moved, but no words managed to come out. Pike stammered a moment longer, and she finally just took hold of the Arcanist's hand, hoping her eyes were saying enough. Allura patted the Gnome gently, smoothing her unkempt hair, "Don't worry, my dear. We found your undergarments." The Gnome squeaked and closed her eyes tightly, fervently praying to Sarenrae for the spontaneous ability to disappear.

No such luck. Slowly, Pike opened her eyes and met Allura's gaze, "I think I'm alright, Allura. It's just that last night was a little overwhelming for me."

"I'm so sorry if it was too much. We really did want to show our gratitude and appreciation for you, for all you've done for us.” One of Allura's hands was still clutched in both of Pike's smaller ones. The long fingers of the Arcanist's free hand continued to gently smooth the cleric's hair.

Pike nodded softly, "So it was just a one time thing? It wasn't..." Her cheeks turned pink and she lowered her eyes once again, "I don't know what I thought it was, or might have been. I'm sorry, I'm being foolish. You and Kima have been together a long time."

Allura nodded and sat down, folding her legs, and letting out a soft sigh of contentment, "Yes, we've been together for many years. Which is why you would think I would learn to sit first rather than squat when talking with one of my normal-sized friends."

Pike blinked, not quite processing how she should feel about put in the category of friend just yet as her brain grabbed onto a different word that Allura had used, "Wait, 'normal-sized'? What do you mean?"

The Human laughed softly, "I mean you and Kima, for example. Normal. The rest of us are all obviously too tall for our own good. That's what Kima says, at least. Is she wrong?"

At the Gnome’s grin, Allura smiled warmly, "Good, at least I got to see your smile again. I'm glad for that. Now, would you care to tell me what's on your mind, my dear? Were you bothered by what happened last night?"

Pike quickly shook her head, "No, no, definitely not bothered. Last night was..." The blush already tinting her cheeks, "...amazing. I really wasn't expecting anything like that. But I liked it. I liked it a lot. And now I don't know what to do with how I feel."

Allura's face softened and she pulled Pike into a tight embrace, "Oh, my dear. Would you like to come inside? We should all talk about this. Unless you don't want to, of course. I would understand. But I think Kima would like to help as well, if she can."

"Yes. I'd like that," the Gnome replied. She rubbed her nose lightly, and wiped a tear from her eye, "Sorry I'm such a mess." The two rose to their feet and Allura held the door open.

Kima came into the front room of the house as the two entered. The Halfling tilted her head, curiously, "Is everything alright, Allie?" Upon seeing the visitor, she broke into a wide smile, "Pike! It's good to have you back. I know it hasn't been that long, but it really is good to see you."

Allura gestured everyone to the table, and as soon as the others were seated, she vanished into the kitchen to prepare tea. Pike and Kima sat quietly as they waited, and shortly all three of the women were blowing gently at the steaming cups before them. The Arcanist broke the silence, "So, my dear Pike, you said that you didn't know what to do with your feelings, is that right?"

Shrinking back in her seat, the Gnome nodded, "I did say that, yes." Kima reached over and lightly patted Pike's hand, "Aww, sweetie, I'm sorry. We weren't trying to hurt you or confuse you."

Pike nodded softly, "I know that. It's just that last night was so... and I am so... I didn't even know that I could feel this way." She took a deep breath and looked briefly at each of the other women, "You made -- no, make -- me feel whole. I don't want to come between you, I think it's amazing what you two have. But I... am starting to babble, aren't I?"

Kima leaned closer to Pike and took the cleric's face in her hands, "Shush. It's alright, sweetie. You made us feel whole, too. And we didn't even know we were missing a piece. I don't know what it is that we've discovered with you, but I for one think it's worth exploring."

Allura stroked Pike's hair gently, "I couldn't agree more."

Pike nuzzled into one of Kima's hands and a small smile curled her lips, "I want to see where this goes, if you're willing. I would love to always be friends with both of you, but if we try, maybe we can be something more."


End file.
